1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus that operates by a remote control device, and a projector.
2. Related Art
As a technology about a remote control device transmitting an ID code, there is known a remote control device described in JP-A-2001-245371. In the remote control device, when a communication start key of a remote control device is depressed, the remote control device transmits an ID code transmission request signal to all apparatuses within a remote control signal transmission range. Then, the remote control device receives all ID codes returned by apparatuses receiving the ID code transmission request signal and selects an arbitrary apparatus among the apparatuses to set its display and operation keys required for the operation of the apparatus so as to operate the apparatus.
When a plurality of electronic apparatuses operate by the remote control device, the remote control device has a function of transmitting the ID code and controls a reception-side electronic apparatus to response an operation signal of the remote control device only when the corresponding ID code is consistent with an ID code set by the reception-side electronic apparatus.
However, the remote control device having an ID code transmission function is expensive compared with a general remote control device.